


Move in With Me?

by banneroflupinsbones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: Poe asks Reader to move in with him.





	Move in With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my deviantart account

The sun was shining brightly over the Resistance base, a slow breeze passing through every now and then. The midday heat wasn’t as intense as it had been the last few days, but it was still enough to cause you to break into a sweat as you helped Poe clean his X-Wing. You paused as you wiped a hand over your brow, and you took a step back to look at your handiwork. The craft was gleaming in the light and looked as good as new.

Poe ducked under the nose of the ship and moved to your side. He put an arm around you and grinned. There were smudges of dirt and grime on his face, and his hands were covered with oil and black grease.

“Wow! Looking great, (Y/N)!” he said enthusiastically as he squeezed your shoulder. 

“Me or the X-Wing?” you joked.

“Both of you,” Poe gently poked you on the nose and then gave you a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for helping me out today. It certainly went by a lot quicker than if I did all of this by myself.”

“You’re welcome. And…Did you just get grease on my nose?”

“Yup.”

“On purpose?”

“You betcha,” he grinned widely.

You rolled your eyes at him and wiped your nose furiously with your sleeve. The dirt came away on the fabric, and you were satisfied that you had gotten it all off. You put an arm around Poe’s waist and you both began to walk away from the landing area. There were a few moments of companionable silence as you returned indoors before Poe broke it.

“Hey, (Y/N). I’ve been thinking about something.”

“That must’ve been hard,” you teased, looking up at him with a mischievous smile on your lips.

“You little….” He gave you a kiss on the forehead before ruffling your hair.

“You were saying?”

“I’ve been thinking about us. About our living conditions.”

“Our living conditions?”

“Yeah…I’ve been meaning to ask you if you wanted to move in with me.”

Poe looked at you, biting his lip. He didn’t know what your reaction would be, and he didn’t know whether you liked the idea or not. You had never talked about it before and you seemed content in living with your roommate, which made him think that you would deny his request.

“Absolutely. I would love to move in with you,” you smiled.

“Really? You don’t want to think about this more? You don’t want to list out the pros and cons of living with me?”

You shrugged. Poe was slightly shocked that you hadn’t taken the offer into more consideration, thinking about it logically like you normally would. He let go of your waist and stopped walking, turning you to face him.

“I snore, (Y/N). And I sing in the shower,” he wasn’t trying to convince you not to live with him, he just really wanted you to know the more problematic issues of living with the best pilot in the galaxy.

“I’ve heard your singing voice—it’s pretty good, sweetheart. In fact, you should sing more.”

“I leave my dirty clothes all over the floor. Dirty socks everywhere.”

“I’ll buy you a hamper.”

“BB-8 likes to wake me up at odd hours.”

“I’ll tell that cutie to only bug you after seven A.M.”

“When we’re sleeping, I’ll cling to you like a greedy Hutt clings to all of their credits.”

“That’s fine with me. I’m always up for cuddles.”

“I just want you to know what you’re getting into…”

“And I already said yes. I’ll move in with you, Poe,” you chuckled.

Poe looked at you with such appreciation in his eyes. He put his hands on your cheeks and pulled you in for a kiss. Your lips were locked for a few minutes before he pulled away, a grin on his face.

“You’re the best, (Y/N). Thanks for being you. And thanks for agreeing to live with me, even with all of my quirks.”

“I love you, Poe. So, when do I move in?”


End file.
